bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Planterobloon/Key to the Wiki
Ok, so a lot of people have been coming lately, but they're just getting chased off by people who don't like their conceptions. This is for you, new kids. This post is intended to help newbies like you learn the ropes of our wiki. (If this is unneeded, just say so, newbies.) 1. NEVER REVEAL YOUR AGE! If you are under 13, our admins are forced by federal law to report you to Wikia Staff. If you don't know, the Staff is made up of people who actually work for Wikia. They are the final authority and are forced by the same federal law to lay on a global block (blocking you forever across all of Wikia) until you are 13. (Since Wikia is based in the United States, Wikia and all of its users must obey USA law.) 2. Be original! The vast majority (seriously, like, 95%) of deleted conceptions are deleted because they're just another blimp with 9001 health that doesn't contain anything and that has no special abilities. However, you can see here that not only is an original idea is 20 times less likely to get deleted, it will probably get praised, and you'll rack up a good reputation. If you have a history of unoriginal or hater (below) conceptions, than people will really not like you. 3. Don't make conceptions just to jab at people. User blimps (blimps named after you or another user, like this) are okay, as long as they're made in good fun. However, a user blimp like this or this will get deleted (See? Both of those were deleted), because they were made only to hate on someone for unoriginal or hater conceptions, bad grammar, or just spamming the wiki. If you get a hater blimp made of you and you don't know that person anywhere else, you should probably look back at what you've been doing to have someone make that page. 4. A delreq (delete request) is what we do on this wiki to ask someone to delete a page. We say "delreq" in the page's comments and give a reason (without a reason, it's invalid). Once three delreqs have been made against a page, a delete template will be placed there, letting admins know that several people think the page should be deleted. If the admin sees this tag, he will probably use his admin powers to delete the page. 5. On this wiki, there have been so many joke conceptions that just exist to be overpowered and uncreative. However, A. Calling your page a joke does not make it immune to delreqs, and B. This wiki really only accepts jokes now if they are creative like everything else. The thing to take from this is that jokes are told to be funny. 6. Any racists, sexists, or homophobes will be blocked. All human beings are equal and are meant to be treated equally. 7. A minor rule, but many people don't like to look at bad grammar. Now I know grammar is hard to change, so don't be discouraged if people make a joke like "u haif terible gramers". It happens. That's about it! If there's anything I missed, let me know. This is Planterobloon saying goodbye! Category:Blog posts